starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
4 ПБЯ
||galacticera = *Имперский период * Постимперский период }} События: * Раздробление Галактической Империи * Конец криминальной Банды Джаббы * Люк Скайуокер становится первым новым джедаем и возвращает своего отца, Энакина Скайуокера, также известного как лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер, на светлую сторону Силы. Последнее, что сделал Энакин как джедай — уничтожил Дарта Сидиуса * Уничтожение Звезды Смерти II * Исполнение пророчества Битвы: * Битва при Коррибане * Битва при Салласте * Миссия во Дворце Джаббы * Битва над Большой ямой Каркунаthumb|240px|Вейдер против Люка * Битва при Эндоре * Дуэль на «Звезде Смерти II» * Освобождение Татуина * Битва за Набу * Восстание на Корусанте Скончались: * Йода * Энакин Скайуокер (Дарт Вейдер) * Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус) * Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре * Ри-Йис * Ула * Фирмус Пиетт * Герант * Арвел Кринид * Тиаан Джерджеррод * Саркли * Рогуа * Джобнук * Ортугг * Салашиуз Б. Крамб * Китаба * Найсад * Поут Сниткин * Клаату * Барада * Мин Кайнёг Появления: * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Стойкий» * «Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale» * «Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade» * «The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * * * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room» * «Star Wars 82: Diplomacy» * «Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract» * «Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching» * «Star Wars 85: The Hero» * «Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years» * «Star Wars 88: Figurehead» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «Star Wars 91: Wookiee World» * «Star Wars 92: The Dream» * «Star Wars 93: Catspaw» * «Star Wars 94: Small Wars» * «Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons» * «Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady» * «Star Wars 97: Escape» * «Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand» * «Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away» * «Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess» * «Star Wars 100: First Strike» * «Star Wars 102: School Spirit» * «Star Wars 103: Tai» * «Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls» * «Star Wars 105: The Party's Over» * «Star Wars 106: My Hiromi» * * * * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story» * «Gathering Shadows» * * * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair» * «Star Wars 107: All Together Now» * * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Blood and Honor» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade» * «Дети джедаев» * Неканонические появления * «Skreej» * «Spare Parts» * «Do or Do Not» * «A Wookiee Scorned!» * «Free Memory» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» Источники * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» Примечания и сноски Категория:Годы Восстания Категория:4 ПБЯ Категория:Годы Имперского Периода Категория:Годы Постимперского периода Категория:0-е ПБЯ Категория:Годы